Sun and Moon
by Momma Mustang
Summary: [ON HIATUS][RoyEd] The Day cannot be without the Night. The Moon cannot shine without the Sun. [Drabble Collection]
1. Roasted Almonds

An _actual _drabble! It's one hundred words exactly. :3 Then my message adds more. I was eating roasted almonds, and I was like... they smell like cinnamon, and that was Greed's chosen scent for Ed and I was like... duuude! o.o Okay, enough rambling.

* * *

Another rolled between his fingers.

They had quickly become a favorite in a very short time, consuming his very soul while he sat there by the fire, listening to the wind blow, beating the shack, his prison, harshly.

_Two years apart..._

They reminded him of _him;_ the blonde that slipped through his fingers; his missing piece.

They smelled faintly of cinnamon, of _him_.

He was addicted to that scent.

_He_ had slipped from his grasp, but these would not.

He was addicted as much to them as he was addicted _him_.

Roasted Almonds... were the only connection between he and Edward.


	2. Kiss

I have decided to do an entire year thing, one a day. I've already got quite a few done, actually. So I don't think there's going to be a problem. Besides, one-hundred words is easy to do. So! If I can keep up with this commiment, then I will be happy!

* * *

He was frightened. 

Roy never said the word love.

_Enjoy. Like. _Other synonyms, but never the word _love_.

He could tell him he loved him, but Roy… shied away from the word, as if it were an adder, ready to strike. Like a contagious disease…  
Strong hands cupped his face gently, golden eyes watching the man before him, a look of regret in those deep eyes, like that of the blackest depths of the ocean, a glitter of regret in them.

It was then; as those hungry lips pressed upon his… he knew that Roy wasn't coming back to him.


	3. Tears

I thought it over. Three hundred-sixty five drabbles seems a bit extensive. I know I could probaby do it, but I don't know. They might get a bit repetitive or annoying after so long. Hmn, I don't know, but so far that's my goal.

NOTE: These are in no particular order, just the ones I come out with. Thank you for your reviews and support!

* * *

He had never seen him cry. He seemed so strong, there were times he forgot the boy was just that… a young man who couldn't take the weight of the world like he wanted. He mourned many things, and he supposed that this was just the one chance he had to do that.

"Laughing are you?" The youth snorted.

Roy smirked, masking his own desire to follow the boy. Perhaps tears could heal. For now, his Prince needed him. "To cure sadness, someone must laugh. You cry, and I will laugh, to make it easier to retrieve the broken pieces."


	4. Home

Hey! So far I'm still on track. I don't think the issue with the issue with the drabble collection is doing them, I can, but it seems so extensive. I'll at least get one hundred done. O.o xD

* * *

Ed forgot Roy could be human. Ed forgot… that the 'sarcastic man with the god-complex' could bleed, could be wounded, could hurt...

The bag slipped from his grasp, gazing upon the man's broken form, removing the eye patch quickly and peering deeply into the missing eye. He had forgotten… how lonely they were separate. He had forgotten… what made him whole all those years ago. And this… was all because he wasn't there to protect him.

The corporal gave a smile. _You're home…_

Ed returned it, latching himself to the suddenly brightening man. _Yes, I'm home. Home for good, Roy_


	5. Smiles

Augh, this would have been up sooner but I had a really good sleep in day and I slept in till two. xD Sorry.

* * *

Smiles with him were rare. He enjoyed every one that he got, as if it were the last one he would ever see. Roy didn't believe a smile held any real importance. 'If you used it too much, it would lose its meaning, and you wouldn't know when he was really, genuinely happy.'

So Ed milked every single one, took photos, or had Maes Hughes use his skills with cameras.

He gave a smile too, as he flipped through the album he had compiled himself, all of happy moments with Roy merely smiling. He wondered… where his moon was now.


	6. Taunt

This isn't the next drabble I had written, since I have about seventeen plus in reserve, but I wanted to mix it up. Thanks for the reviews, the support, and for just reading.

* * *

"You have _no_ style, old man."

"You're just a kid. What would you know about class and sophisticated tastes?"

"I know you look even older with your hair like that."

Roy frowned, watching his reflection in the mirror. He was thirty years old, a sixteen year old by his side. Dammit, Ed was right. He did look old.

Tossing the velvet blue towel at the blonde, he shooed him out, closed the door, and rinsed his hair. He was _not_ old.

Ed smirked outside the door. Mustang was so easy to play games with… especially when it came to age.


	7. Compositions

I decided to pick random ones from the collection I have done so like... they're really in no order. xD Thanks. Glad you like Mahou. xD And Ed's so cute, Greed.

* * *

There was a heavenly tune drifting from the music studio that Roy had recently had Ed build on. Inquisitively, golden eyes peeked within, sighting the very man he was looking for, standing next to the window seat, a stand before him, eyes focused on the book sitting upon it, a handsome sheen lighting from the sun. 

There Roy stood; concentrating all he could on the song he was playing, hands moving at a fluid pace.

"What's that?" Ed asked, slipping in.

Roy nearly dropped the violin, glaring instead of allowing himself to show embarrassment. "A composition I wrote… for you."


	8. Vulnerable yet Cute

This one is based off of a picture I saw on Greed's photobucket. I thought it was cute, and so I wrote a drabble on it.

* * *

The office was quiet, despite it being the usual bustling time of lunch.

He slipped in quietly, unnoticed, noting the man sitting upon the leather couch, eyes closed and hands in his lap, fingers intertwined. Ed grinned, taking advantage of the empty office, locking the door and settled in his lap, resting his head on the dark-haired man's chest. Roy, as if it was a teddy bear, wrapped his arms around, and snuggled closer with a happy little grin.

Ed always loved coming in while he slept, Roy was always so vulnerable, but always the cutest thing as he slept.


	9. Lover

This scene was inspired by Gravitation, when Eiri finally tells Shuichi. I'm sure those of you who know the series would find the similarities.

* * *

"Lover."

"What?"

"I said I would be your lover."

Ed tilted his head, watching the man turn from the window overlooking the city of their hotel. Secret meetings were so hard. "Is that so?"

He smirked. "On one condition."

The blonde blushed, reaching up for his coat hesitantly. That look in Mustang's eyes always gave him shivers… and he was willing to please.

"No."

"No?"

"Unconditional love."

Ed wasn't sure what he meant by it at first, frowning before the smirk had faded, Roy's eyes growing distant, and staring out of the window. "That's all? You're really a fool, Mustang."


	10. PTSD

Okay, for those of you who read Sunkissed Flakes will know that the motivation for that final scene came from this drabble. I randomly picked numbers, and this just happened to be the one I picked. xD So, here you are.

Oh, and yes, I know... Roy seems OOC. If you've never met a veteran after a war, you've never seen what probably started Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I knew someone who would go into psychotic rages, thinking that the thunder was like bombs going off and that he was back on the battlefield, so trust me, this is actually mild.

* * *

He was unsure of what to do.

He seemed so scared, and all it was, was heavy thunder and bright flashes of lightning.

He shook violently, eyes wide, muttering apologies, whimpering, and downright scaring the hell out of Ed. Since when did Roy _whimper_?

"Roy…?"

"He said I had to!"

"What?"

"Make it stop!"

Ed dove into the closet, and pulled the frightened man to his chest, running his fingers through those silky locks. The closet closed, drowning out the sound as Ed did what he could by singing a lullaby to distract.

Holding him was all he could do…


	11. Atonements

All right, next one up. This is an idea that I got from Greed. I can't remember where exactly, I want to say the Ranma cross, but I don't think Roy went so far as to say it was attractive, so it might have been during one of our many chatplays. Anyway, Greed gets credit for inspiring this one (though she inspires more than I remember to say).

* * *

"Why do you keep your hair long?" Roy asked out of curiosity one day. 

"Because."

"Because?"

"It's a reminder."

"Of what?"

"I refuse to cut it… until I have made atonements."

"You shouldn't cut it anyway." The man's fingers rolled through it, pulling the braid free, and re-braiding it. "It fits you. It accents that handsome face of yours and besides…" He leaned further, purring in the boy's ear, "I find long hair attractive. You can pass off as a young woman."

Roy remembered why he was bruised a lot… Ed could be vicious sometimes.


	12. Favorite Pillow

Inspiration for this drabble came from an icon I found searching. It was an altered photo, but it counts nonetheless.

* * *

It was normal for Ed to be lying in bed when Roy came home; his lover going straight to the paperwork that he had to finish before going to bed. Anytime Ed got any real attention, he had to force it, even though Roy never truly minded.

Tonight was no different. Ed lay there with a book, Roy came in, kicked his boots off, and dropped his case, papers scattering everywhere. He didn't care, and plopped down next to Ed, laying his head on the boy's chest.

"Long day?"

"Mm… and I get to come home to my favorite pillow."


	13. Shrimp

This was based off of a fan comic off of deviant art. It's great. I laughed at this one, really. Of course, it is not a direct quote or anything, and all credit goes to the girl who made the comic. I just thought it would be a good drabble.

* * *

Ed glared at the bowl of rice before him. "What's this?"

Roy glanced lazily, brow raised. "I think that's shrimp, Femme."

The blonde immediately began fuming, passing the couple pieces he found and went back to eating… until he found more mixed in.

Roy could see the vein ready to pop, and smirked as he got more.

"Why are you so happy?" The blonde grumbled.

"I just have a thing for shrimp." He replied, placing a kiss on Edward's lips, standing with his bowl and counting down until the explosion occurred.

It took a moment before… "NOT A SHRIMP!"


	14. Holiday Visits

Here you go Greedy, a bit of a crybaby!Ed (not really but yeah) for you! xD Not much to say on this one, and for once, I'm not implying HyuRoi.

* * *

Ed wondered where Roy went that he couldn't follow when they visited Central every Christmas. So, like a good boyfriend, he snooped, making sure Roy wasn't picking up someone. 

But… when he had, he regretted the fact he was suspicious.

Roy didn't want him there for a reason. Roy didn't… want Ed to see him weaker than he had already become.

He sat a ways behind him, holding back his own tears as he saw the man he loved placing flowers upon that grave, despite the snow. Roy was just saying Merry Christmas to an old friend that he missed.


	15. Alchemy Trap

This is for Roy-Uke, really. She likes uke!Roy, and I thought it would be funny, and I aboslutely love embarrassing characters when the thought pops in, so here it is!

* * *

Sure, with a mere snap he could incinerate a foe, melt metal, demolish a building, but Ed had _clappy_ alchemy. With a simple clap, he could build giant walls, cause great tidal waves, and most of all…

… he could trap the Colonel without batting an eye.

Roy glared out of the cage, with a very smug Edward to his left, leaning against the confinement. The submissive/dominate battle would rage on forever at that pace, with Roy continually the underdog. He'd so get him back for it…

Edward Elric; one-hundred fifty-three. Roy Mustang; zip.


	16. Moody

This would have been up sooner, but was being a pain, so I didn't get the chance until now. Here it is, yet another installment of Sun and Moon.

This was inspired partially by Greed's 'Roy's always PMSing line'. xD She says it a bit, but it wasn't until recently this developed.

* * *

Ed liked to complain. 

A lot.

Especially when he wasn't feeling well.

Being the considerate lover that he was, Roy doted on him, made sure he was comfortable, and listened to his complaints, doing his best to make them better. He remained fairly patient.

When Roy wasn't feeling well and Ed liked to complain? The Flame took the easy approach. He melted the cellar door closed and warned Ed if he said one more word, his arm and leg would be melted to the door next.

Ed made sure to be quiet when his Flame was feeling under the weather.


	17. Scars

Okay, lovies, next drabble. Sorry this is out so late, but my adorable nephew had his first birthday today, so I couldn't update till now.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAVIN WAYNE!

And, just for you, Daddy Elric...

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, DADDY! Momma loves you!

xD Enough of the babble, onto the drabble!

* * *

"_Women love battle scars."_

Ed had listened to his declarations of what women liked for so long, he knew everything that Roy said was meant for him. It was his way of telling Ed he didn't have to be so conscious about his scars, around his automail, and others that plagued his once perfect flesh.

So when Roy hid his own that night, Ed was ready to pounce, placing gentle kisses over the dark mark that had shown in the moonlight.

"Ed…?"

"You know… I find scars incredibly sexy. So stop being a chicken shit bastard and let me see."


	18. Rain Pain

Lovies, I must apologize now. If I don't have an update upeveryday, it's because my net is down. I'm on dial-up right now, and it's a serious pain. However, I will try to continue, but they'll be on late. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

The rain made him ache. The cold and the moisture in the air was always so painful, dredging up the thoughts of old wounds, dragging him from his happy live to drop down into that stupor of despair that he always had a hard time pulling himself out of. 

And then Roy was there, and Roy's simple kisses could pull him out of such a painful existence. He would cling to that hope that each time the rain started that Roy would be there to kiss it all away, like Mama did when ever he hurt himself.

And he was.


	19. Compositions 2

Okay guys, I've got student stuff to do to prepare for school, so I'm keeping this short. It's sort of a continuation of the Compositions one, you'll know when you read it. This is like a double one, since it's two hundred words, instead of one, but that's fine. Enjoy.

* * *

Golden eyes flared, barging into the house with little care in the world. That bastard… how _dare_ he try and get away with something so profane?! 

Clouded eyes filled with fatigue looked up from the sheet he was glancing over, being dislodged not a moment after the door to his home office had opened. He glared in return, rubbing the now bruised, and soon to be swelling cheek.

"You bastard!"

"Yes, we have established that is one of your nicknames for me, but what the hell did you hit me for?"

"Who… who is this Carle?! Another whore you're sleeping with?!"

Roy blinked, watching the molten gold swirl with anger… "Carle is a friend."

"What _kind_ of friend?!"

Instead of allowing the tirade to continue further, Roy's hand delved into a folder beside his paperwork, opening it and revealing a sheet of musical notes and several scribbles by a hand other than Roy's, far sloppier too. "While you are busy being so suspicious of me, I've been busy getting help on something I'm working on."

Ed stopped, took a moment and flushed. It was clear, then, why she spoke so highly of Roy. He was jealous… of Roy's music teacher.


	20. Waiting

This one is a bit longer. one-fifty words, but it's all good. Enjoy.

* * *

The house was quiet… vacant, really, when Edward was away on 'business'. No decent foods to eat at his dinner table, no one to keep him warm at night, no one to use their cold, metallic limbs to wake him up and make sure he was on time for work…

And of course Ed had no cares when it came to Central. He preferred to stay out as long as he could for his search. Roy was far from his mind, when Aru was concerned.

But Roy remained patient. He gladly sat in his office, waiting for Fullmetal's tirade, and then go home… to a decent meal and a nice cuddle session.

The last thing that Roy wanted or needed on his mind was Ed's death. His family, Hughes… Ed was the last straw, his last chance. He wasn't letting him go, not that easily. He'd make him understand that.


	21. The Sun

Number whatever in the series. I'm in a foul mood, excuse my blunt replies.

* * *

The day was always bland, full of the same annoying rituals, the most pathetic attempts to get out of them, and a tasteless lunch from the cafeteria that literally burned your taste-buds off.

The clouds always seemed blotted out by rain clouds, and everyone was tense. No one dared to push Hawkeye's buttons, unless they wanted to die from her stone look. The woman was like Medusa from the myths…

That was… until the Sun itself walked in, the center of his universe. Whenever Ed appeared, the clouds parted, the tension lifted, and the routine of pleasure began once again.


	22. School Boy

This was inspired by a picture I found of young Roy (obviously done by a talented person). I thought it was cute.

By the way? I have my net back!

* * *

Ed loved looking at the pictures around the house. There were very few with Roy in them, other than his hidden book of Roy smiles, and most of them were always with Hughes and his family. Not one of Roy with a brother, sister, or even his parents.

There was one, of a young Roy that he found in one of Roy's books of old alchemy notes. His parents had been cut out of it, but there he stood, looking adorable in his school uniform with bag in hand. Cute.

Ed vowed to find more of his adorable young lover.


	23. Fire

Next one in the installment. I just didn't get around to posting until today. xD

* * *

Fire. His hands, lips, tongue, _body_ were made of _pure fire_.

They scorched every inch they touched, they made him writhe, and they were the only force that could make him bend to his will. Gold could only be manipulated with the hottest flames, and Roy was just that.

Roy's lips danced across exposed flesh, the juncture between his neck and right shoulder. Those fiery lips had tamed the golden boy, melted him down, and formed another being that was hardly impervious to his touch… that godly touch that was the Flame Alchemist…

Roy Mustang was the incarnation of fire.


	24. Library

Ugh, I'm starting to like fewer of my drabbles. I haven't written any new ones in ages. I suppose I'll have to get back to writing more. xD Here's the next one.

* * *

Roy hated it.

Ed loved it.

The dreaded library…

In fact, he spent more time there than he did with Roy in an entire week.

Researching the Philosopher's stone.

Restoring their bodies.

_Human transmutation_.

That was all it amounted to in the end; a taboo to fix a taboo. How did that work? However, he did not stand in the youth's way. He loved Edward the way he was, but he could not deter him from his dreams. Ed wouldn't smash Roy's dreams. That… was why Roy sat there, at the table, every day, researching leads for the Fullmetal Alchemist.


	25. Alone

This was an early one I did, but I'm not in the mood to write a new one, so you can get this one. Enjoy.

* * *

"You don't understand!"

"You're right, I don't! Wasting your life on a hopeless dream… feeding that hand that bit you twice now!"

"Just because you're a lonely old man with no family doesn't mean you can drag me with you!"

Roy, for once, was at a loss for words. He had no family to risk life and limb for. Perhaps Ed was right. However, that didn't mean he was wrong. "I'm concerned. I just wanted to make it clear."

"Don't stand in my way."

"And if I do?"

Ed was silent for a moment, gaze averted. "I'll cut you down."


	26. Whiskey

Sorry this is so late. My computer's being a pain. Hurried upload. Will have to write more later. Bye!

And It's okay Mahou! Have fun on your trip, did you?

* * *

Whiskey burned. Ed could never see how Roy could keep such a supply around, drown himself in it, and manage to make it up the next day, going about his normal routine.

"It's not that bad. You're just a kid." Roy would tell him every morning he asked, adjusting the collar to his uniform in the mirror.

He drank a sip.

Ed was no good at holding his liquor. How did Roy manage bottles of it and still be so serene?

He wanted that secret, and to know why he had developed such a horrible habit in the first place.


	27. The Moon

I started working on a few drabbles to get them up, and when I originally wrote Sun and Moon, this was actually what came to mind. It a sort of sequel, if you will, to Chapter Twenty-One I believe. We all know it's true! xD Anyway, I watched the dubbed version of Conqueror of Shamballa today, so it kind of motivated me (along with the rain and the cooling down from ninety degrees) to start updating my collection, because I'm sort of running out. Enjoy!

* * *

Ed saw a lot of things when he watched Roy, whether it be at work, or even when he was out with friends.

The man depended on companionship. He had few friends; he'd only seen him with people from the office, really.

To Edward, the Colonel was like a very familiar heavenly body, his dark hair, obsidian eyes… they were so much like that darkened circle that borrowed his light. Roy was never alone, always taking the light from another so he could shine brightly, and stand out amongst the stars.

As he was Roy's sun, Roy was his moon.


	28. Mark

This was inspired by Greed a while ago. xDD Don't worry if you don't understand right away. Drabbles aren't meant to explain the whole situation. Besides, there's plenty more to come. I got the inspiration to write nine yesterday, which means I have eighteen in reserve after this. Enjoy!

* * *

Ed wiggled, waving his automail in a threatening way. "That'll leave a mark, bastard!" 

Roy chuckled softly, returning to his nipping, speaking in between each miniscule bite. "That's the point. It's a bit primative to call it such, but I'm marking my territory, so to say."

"Possessive?"

"Mm. Mine. The mark will be a sort of reminder to those who see it that you're taken.

Ed frowned. "Can I mark you then?"

"No, that's my job."

"But why?!"

Roy did a childish thing, sticking out his tongue at that moment. "You want to scar this perfection?"

Ed returned it. Bastard…


	29. Revenge

Okay. This is one of those random drabbles with a bit longer word count. Two hundred, actually. This is a continuation of Mark, Chapter twenty-eight.

This was Greed's idea, revamped. Of course, her Ed is the adorable one, mine has vengeance on his mind. xD It's cute when Ed tries to dominate, you have to agree. So, yes. Same scene, similar circumstances, different reactions. Love you Greedy!

* * *

Roy yawned in boredom, rather than actual fatigue, name scribbled, not on the form he was working on, but the desk that Hawkeye would surely get him for later. 

It was then he was startled out of his reverie, the door being slammed open and shut once more, a determined Edward stalking forward. Without a word, he rounded the desk, ignoring the stares of Roy's team and the man himself, grunted in annoyance and ripped open Roy's jacket and shirt underneath, watching buttons scatter. He could fix it later.

Next, with pen in hand he wrote, in big letters with a horrible drawing (though he was quite proud of it), a picture of himself. 'Property of Edward Elric!'

With a satisfied grin, Ed capped his pen, turned on his heel, and left the room.

All but Hawkeye seemed interested, while Roy did the best he could, not only to cover up the writing and his exposed flesh, but the darkening blush on his face.

"Interesting." Havoc commented.

"Back to work. Colonel, I suggest you change. Next time, we would appreciate keeping your personal problems at home."

Roy grumbled something quickly, stood, and left for a replacement shirt for the time being.


	30. Nightmare

This is Greed's little bunny I stole. xD Well, I didn't steal it, she's one of my living muses. I know, it's abrupt, but don't worry about that. You'll understand in part two. Yes, they're now starting to come in mini-series. It's kind of cool that way. Rather, it's easier. xP

* * *

"_You don't trust me?"_

"_How can I?! You flirt all the time, you're never home – "_

"_I'm a dedicated man, Edward. I would have thought that meant something, but apparently your trust in me is just a pathetic attempt to make me feel better about this whole thing. You just want any information I can give."_

"_Wait, what?"_

"_Trust is something that's necessary in a relationship, when you can learn that, you have my number."_

_The vision faded away, leaving the blonde to stumble alone through the dark, lonely recesses of his mind._

Golden eyes glared through the darkness. 'Roy…'


	31. Fears

All right, here's part two of yesterdays.

Someone asked about it being a mini-series. I will have a few bits in where there are three or four that link together, but that's about it. I haven't really gotten many done, but with some prompts, hopefully my current streak will continue.

This was born of Greedy's mind. Thank her for this little three piece drabble set. (Yes, there's another one to follow, perhaps more, I haven't been able to decide).

* * *

Golden eyes darted to the form beside him, watching the steady breathing of the other, resting peacefully, dreams undisturbed.

His hand reached out, running through the soft black tresses, pressing back his tears. Why, he was never sure, but the mere thought of him leaving made his heart ache, similarly to how it did as he gazed upon his brother's empty form.

"Pony…"

Roy turned his head, emitting a slow, content sigh.

He leaned over, snuggling close to the warmth of the other, kissing the bare chest still bearing his mark.

"Don't you ever leave me…" He muttered softly, fearfully.


	32. Slipping

This is part three. I'm still trying to figure out if I want to do one or two more in this installment. I think it'll only be one, but we'll see! I still have to write them. xD

* * *

Ed could feel him slipping away. It was common knowledge that the day Maes Hughes died, Roy lost a bit of himself, his right hand man, his best friend.

When it came down to it, he really hadn't known much about it. He didn't know about their closeness, only that Hughes liked to answer to Roy, rather than his actually superiors.

Call it bitterness, he didn't care. If something happened to Roy because he was stupid… because of something that involved Maes? Ed would commit taboo just to kick Maes' ass.

Roy was worth more to him than Maes was.


	33. Parting

This I think will be the final installment to this little series. I believe there will be one more, but who knows? Here it is.

* * *

He was determined. Nothing he could say or do would stop him, he was certain. He wanted to; he wanted to tell the man he knew what would be needed, to wait, and that forcing himself to do this was wrong. 

It was for Maes.

He knew it would be. Roy had to get revenge for his friend. It was still childish.

"Take care, General."

Roy gave a smile, almost rueful. Ed somehow knew that the night they split up, Roy to take on the Fuhrer, and he to take on the rest… he had left him, as he feared.


	34. Automail

This was something I thought that I'd write, cause I think Ed in pain is hot and we all know Roy agrees. It sorta spawned from a fic I was writing. Here you go.

* * *

"AHN! Shit!"

"There…" Winry pulled away, wiping sweat from her brow. "Done! You'll be careful from now on, right?"

Ed buried his face in the pillow. He hadn't meant for… Roy to see. He already made fun of him; called him a kid… he wasn't –

There was a cool cloth against his skin, a smiling face, slightly blurred by the lasting effects of the reattachment.

"Roy?"

"Sleep."

"Go away, I'm not some baby…"

"I wouldn't dream of saying that. You're far braver than I would be."

Ed grinned, nuzzling the hand. Roy could be sweet… when he wanted to be.


	35. Bow

I came up with this from a random prompt group I gave Foxx, 'whip, chain, bow'. So, this came to mind.

* * *

"mmnh… Roy?"

"Shh."

Ed gave sleepy groan, patting the spot next to him find a lap, instead of a strong chest to bury his face in from the intruding sun. A tickle on his neck, something else he groaned at, but made no movements to swat at it. "Quit."

"Go back to sleep. I'm off for the office."

The weight lifted and Ed sighed, feeling cold and alone as his warm flame left.

It wasn't until lunch time, with a grumbling tummy, did he discover the reason for the tickling; a bright red bow Roy had tied around his neck.


	36. Laundry

Thank Greedy for the prompts! She got me a list of almost nine hundred to use and though I haven't gone through them all, and there are probably repeats, the point is, she totally saved my ass. And, of course, I suppose I owe Yuki thanks as well (begrudgingly admitted) for the scene below from a HyuRoi roleplay we did.

* * *

**Prompt: 365 LiveJournal Community: #4 Laundry **

Laundry was never Ed's favorite chore. He wasn't sure why, he was doing that Bastard's wash, but as he peered through the items of linens, hanging them on the line in front of the huge temporary window he installed, he found it to be enjoyable.

He got paid for doing it, stealing the change from the Colonel's pocket, he found random phone numbers (and did he give them hell), and there was something about Roy's clothing that made it irresistible.

Of course, there was another plus… His collection of Roy's boxers was growing significantly. And Roy was none the wiser.


	37. Loss

I'm in one of those emo moods. It's a bad day, sorry. I hope you enjoy this prompt taken from the 365 Community, again.

* * *

**PROMPT: 365 LiveJournal Community: #3 Loss**

Roy had lost everything. He lost his family, Hughes, even the tight friendships he had. He lost the respect of the people he cared to protect more than anything. He'd lost his soul in that blood bath. His innocence, naiveté ideals… an eye… the only thing that remained was a shell of a man, no longer even determined to exist.

As he gazed out over that bright white expanse, he remembered the deepest blow that could be dealt by God's hand. Nothing seemed to matter in comparison, looking back at the past. He'd lost his Edward. He lost… his reason.


	38. Late

Okay, so like, I was in the car for over seven hours today, and that's not including the stop at the restaurant and Sano's registration at camp. It's a little after seven-thirty now, dinner took forty five and I'd say his registration, walk to the cabin, introduction to his counselers for his cabin, and back was about fourty five minutes. I am not a hiker. xD

Anyway, I got several drabbles, not only for Sun and Moon (I have at least twelve in reserve on MS Word) but some for Shining Collection as well.My hand hurts like hell, but holding a pencil is hard.

Moving on... xD I decided to type up this drabble I worked on in the car ride, rather than upload a new one (since it makes it look like I'm doing homework at first glance. Enjoy!

**PROMPT: 20 Heartbeats LiveJournal Community (originally a Kingdom Hearts Prompt guide)**

* * *

**#11 Late **_(missed the best part)_

He's late.

He's always late.

You sit. Watch. Wait.

But he still isn't home.

You wait until the table is set, until dinner's ready, until the food goes cold, until the wine's gone, until the candles burn to nothing...

You cry.

You curse.

You love.

You hate.

You continue to wonder; did he find someone else? Is he hurt? Doesn't he love you anymore?

Then you remember... here he is married. In this world, he can not love you. You try desperately to rationalize, but the man you left behind is not there.

He's not late.

_You_ missed your chance.


	39. Anniversary

Post-movie. Thanks to Greed for showing me the prompts. Sorry. Computer sucks. More later.**

* * *

**

**365 LiveJournal Community: #6 Anniversary**

Ed glanced across the table at the man, blinking through the candlelight. It was a magnificent dinner that had been made by the excellent hand of the Flame Alchemist, demonstrating the many ways to use his alchemy to make a wonderful evening, meal and a nice display of control.

Three years… It had been three years since his return from Munich, his return to Roy. It was their anniversary, they decided, and even though they sat in Roy's tiny home, in front of the fire with a dingy table, military food and no gifts, it was still their night. Their anniversary.


	40. Sword

Ha! I wrote this in word guys. No car magic. xD :3 There is like a brother fic with this, that I will post tomorrow. Enjoy.

* * *

**365 PROMPTS LiveJournal Community: #108 Sword**

_It pierced deep, through flesh, muscle, and sawed into bone. He gave a sharp cry, trying to stare defiantly into the Fuhrer's eyes, the one human-like eye nothing in comparison to the one that seemed to glow a deathly red of rage and murder. The world seemed to fade, feeling the blood fall away, a cold feeling washing over. He'd missed his heart so he could watch him bleed to death, to show how foolish he'd been to confront a homunculus._

"Roy! You okay? You're pale..."

He lifted his gaze to Ed, offering a small smile. "Ed, let's not decorate our home with such nonsense. Pictures on the walls seem better, don't you think?"

The blonde tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

"I just don't like having a sword around."

Edward nodded. "Come on then."

Roy was happy to move on. He… probably wouldn't be able to face another sword again…


	41. Gun

This is a sister drabble to Prompt #108 Sword, from yesterday.

Manga-verse

Not an actual translation, but you get the jist, if you've reached that part. If not, SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA! xD

* * *

**365 LiveJournal Community: #107 Gun**

Edward refused to use a gun. He always had his very reliable alchemy to support him through everything.

His eyes fell on Mustang. He had known it was too early for him to be out of the hospital. He couldn't get away, let alone fight Gluttony as he wanted (not to mention the blob ate his fire).

"You're useless! Get out of here before you get killed!"

Roy watched the other with surprise. "… Be careful, Fullmetal…"

Ed grinned. He knew Mustang wanted to fight more, but he also knew his body wouldn't hold out.

"Edward…" Riza extended something to him, her reloaded gun, her tool to protect _him_. "Use it."

Ed stared at the fun with great disdain, bit his eyes found Riza, Dr. Knox, Ling, Ran Fan, and finally Roy. He didn't like them, but if it protected them – him – he'd use anything and everything. "Right… Go on!"


	42. Breakfast

I wrote this in the car too. xD There is a series of three here. Obviously.**

* * *

**

**365 LiveJournal Community: #218 Breakfast**

Roy had to be out of the house early, often before Ed awoke. It was disheartening, waking to an empty bed, knowing that his Flame didn't take care of himself. The most important meal of the day couldn't be skipped for convenience.

So, he woke two hours before Roy's usual time and did his best not to wake his light-sleeping lover.

"Mm… smells good."

"Good. Eat.,"

The Colonel chuckled. How could he refuse? "Excellent, Ed. You should do this more." However, when he looked up, Ed was face-planted on the table. He smiled, taking his blonde to bed. Next time, he'd make breakfast.


	43. Lunch

This, too, was written in the car. Tomorrow, I will be in the car again, so never fear, there will be plenty of more drabbles, unless I decide to work on Spirited Away in the car, for your enjoyment. To be honest with you, I haven't touched the prompts page since I got home, really. I only took it with me on the trip so it looked like I was doing the homework I printed off. xD

Note: The idea of the sandwich came from Neo Diji and her fic Unexpected Surprises (I think)

* * *

**365 LiveJournal Community: #219 Lunch**

Bringing lunch was a pain when Roy Mustang was concerned. He was finicky, and this time was no exception.

"I said no tomatoes…"

"Dammit, bastard, you told me _extra _tomatoes!"

"I don't want them!"

"Eat the damn sandwich!"

"No!"

During these times, Roy's men knew to stay out of the office, for when Ed and Roy had their 'discussions' about lunch, it was wise to give them a wide berth.

Ed stomped out moments later, face red with frustration while Roy's was covered in what the sandwich had once been made of.

"Breda! Fetch me something edible. Havoc! Escort my 'wife' home!"

Yep… they were a match made in heaven…


	44. Dinner

All right. This is the last installment of the 'mealtime' sister saga, so no worries. I, of course, wrote this in the car. I didn't get any written today, from between _trying_ to take a nap, and writing Spirited Away, I just couldn't get through it. Sorry! But there are plenty more to tide you off before I have to write more.**

* * *

**

**365 LiveJournal Community: #220 Dinner**

Dinner was the only meal that Ed _knew_ Roy ate. The man was probably starving from working all day. When he came home, he was most enthused.

These were the times they got to admire each other, to sit and truly talk. Roy smiled, he ate, he spoke about things other than work, and, most of all, he seemed human.

"I want you to come by work tomorrow, Ed," he stated, shoveling some home-cooked food into his mouth with a grin. "I want to take you out."

Edward merely just and nodded. "All right." Dinner always brought them together.


	45. Why

An old one I wrote.

* * *

He did it to save face. They'd never let a man who had taken a kid become Fuhrer. Their relationship was strictly private. No one but his subordinates could know…

He knew what Roy had to do; he knew he couldn't stand in his way; Roy had helped him so much on his own journey.

So why… was it, as he watched his lover flirt with that gorgeous blonde secretary that, if she were a bit younger, reminded him of himself, did he feel so alone? Roy was just doing what had to be done… so why did it ache?


	46. Ink

This was written in the car. I know it's lame, but I'm running low on drabbles again, so yeah. This was the last one I did, I was tired at that point, since I had like thirteen written. Anyway, the 20 Heartbeats Community was originally for Kingdom Hearts, and it is a sister drabble to the ones before, which you'll notice when you read. That's all.**

* * *

**

**20 Heartbeats LiveJournal Community #9 Ink _(words written on my heart)_**

He sat alone in the bath, since Ed and his brother had gained a decent lead. They were gone by the time he'd gotten home.

His eyes fell to the 'brand' Edward had given him. Hawkeye wasn't impressed, but he had been. Ed had never been so bold before.

His fingers rolled over each mark done in Fullmetal's familiar scrawl, black contrasting with the pale flesh usually covered in his military uniform. It was cute that Ed was so possessive.

While the ink would eventually fade away, it was clear the words were written in pure gold… on his heart.


	47. Vacation Woes

Yeah, I know, I'm scrapping the bottom, but I just can't motivate myself to write anymore. Don't worry, I have about another weeks worth left, but bear with me.

* * *

"Why don't we go to see your family, this vacation?"

"No."

Ed frowned, looking up from the latest vacation booklet Roy provided him. The man stood at the window, face dark, glaring outside. "Why not?"

"Because I said no, Ed, drop it."

"What is wrong with seeing your parents?"

"They're dead to me, so drop it. We'll go back to Risembool if you can't decide." And with that, Roy stormed out.

Ed didn't like being left in the dark and he was damn stubborn. Whatever had happened, he would make it a point to find out, for him and Roy.


	48. Paint

I am_ so_ sorry that I was not able to post yesterday! I tried hard, I really did, but something came up and I couldn't get around to it.

But, there was a drabble (again, written in the car), that I wrote that turned to 250 words and I thought, you know what, how about an extra long one to make up for my absence. So! Here you go!

* * *

**365 LiveJournal Community #78 Paint**

Another long day… after an argument with his brother, he just wanted to go home and sleep, perhaps take a nice bath. Yes… a bath sounded nice.

Of course, coming home and getting such luxuries was going to be harder than he cared for.

The moment he opened the door, he regretted it. Paint assaulted his nose, surely an offending odor. "Dammit."

Roy and Elysia looked away from their canvases, paint lining their faces, clothes and, most importantly, their hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Painting, Fullmetal."

"Right…"

Roy gave a devilish smirk. "Paint with us, Ed."

"Yeah!" Elysia chimed in.

Before Ed could make for the bathroom, those strong arms wrapped themselves around him, holding him in place, and, much to his disgust, bright blue paint was now sticking out on his black shirt. "Bastard!"

"You've had a long day. Why not relax by making messes?"

"You hate looking like a mess."

"_Finger painting_, Ed. You can't say you do it everyday." The Flame's thumb with the drying blue paint made a quick heart on the youth's cheek.

The elder Elric smirked. "Fine! Gimme that red paint, Elysia! Better run, _Colonel_!"

"Don't Ed!"

"Should'a thought about it!"

"Not the hair!"

Ed laughed. "How about I paint those lips and eyes first?!"

These were the times he thanked Roy for being a strange but loving lover. He doubted if he had chosen Winry that he's have so much fun. She'd never turn his bad day into a good one with paint.


	49. Cauliflower

This is an older one, but I'm scrapping the bottom. You'll get the older, a bit more horrible ones until I can get my motivation on them, instead of others. xD Sorry.

* * *

"Come on! Eat it!" Ed grinned maliciously, watching Roy hesitate. It was so nice watching his lover squirm.

"You drink the milk first…"

"You're not afraid, are you?"

"Of course not!"

"Then eat it!"

The dark-haired male frowned, averting his gaze. "It's gone bad."

"Come on, Roy, or you sleep on the couch tonight."

"I'll be in a hospital bed."

"Drama Queen."

He hated being called 'Queen', 'Princess' or anything that reminded him of Kimbley. During his fume, he jabbed the vegetable, shoved it in his mouth, chewed and swallowed, afterwards leaving the table in a hurry.

Roy's opponent? Cauliflower.


	50. North

This is the first of three drabbles I did in this mini-series. I couldn't think of anything for the forth, so this will have to do. xP**

* * *

**

**365 LiveJournal Community #273 North**

The Northern Command center or 'The Briggs' as it was commonly known, was a very cold place, not exactly fit for life.

Everyday, he would watch him go out, stand and play guardian to the border, watch that miserable expression perk whenever he noticed he was watching. It was all a beautiful sight… if they were happier times.

Whenever Roy gazed upon the snowy north, it seemed he crumbled, accepting each reason for why he was there, as if he deserved to live, work and die there.

Ed refused to accept it, and he wouldn't let him either.

It was vacation time…


	51. East

Eh, I told you, I'm at the bottom here, so you're stuck with the crappy ones. Be grateful if you liked this series, I was going to end it, but since I love my Greedy, I'll give her whatever she wants. Love you!

Sister drabble Two of three.**  
**

* * *

**365 LiveJournal Community #274 East**

The East held many memories.

He had learned Roy, originally, lived out there, closer to the Amestrian/Xinganese border; the tormenting Ishbalan War that still plagued his lover's mind, where Roy had been when Maes Hughes had been murdered, where Scar had turned soldiers invading Liore into the Philosopher's stone…

Despite all the seemingly bad memories that the Eastern regions brought, Roy didn't appear to be all that forced. For once, Ed could honestly say that his idiotic man was looking more and more like his old self.

Whatever it was, Edward knew it was working. He better have appreciated it.


	52. South

This one is about twice the length of the others, but it's fine. THERE ARE MOVIE SPOILERS so don't read if you haven't seen the movie or don't like spoilers.

Sister drabble (double) three of three.

Two update! Rejoice. xP

* * *

**365 LiveJournal Community #275 South**

Roy watched the blonde carefully. He'd heard of this Izumi, and even met her once, shortly after Hughes' death, in her search for the missing Elric Brothers.

"Dead?"

He sounded so devastated. Dublith even seemed like a nice place to live. The people missed the stern woman whose death affected Edward so badly.

"Ed…?"

"She was my teacher. Guess I never properly introduced you, huh? Sometimes… when I look at you, I see her; when you get mad at me, really. Alchemy… I learned a lot from her. You could say she was like a mother."

Roy nodded in understanding, lifting a photo of the two boys and their fierce teacher. "She was a scary woman, but you can tell she had a fondness for you. Why don't we visit her grave?"

"But…"

"Come on. You were away when she passed. At least say goodbye."

Ed agreed. After all, Roy was right and he was trying. "Will you be all right?"

The Corporal raised a brow. "The question is not about me, Femme. It's about you. You can make it up to me, though."

"How's that?"

"When we get back, I want a story-time and then nap-time."

Ed smirked. "Whatever you want, Pony."


	53. Letters

I really have to get back into it. I have no idea where I'm going to get ideas from. xD I have three to type... and then I'm out. dammit.

* * *

**365 LiveJournal Community #79 Letter**

Whenever Ed was away, he relied on the post. It always brought him good news, news of the one he waited for. It was usually the same; 'how's the weather?', 'got some reimbursement receipts for you', 'miss you'… nothing sappy, but nothing cold. It was expected of Edward.

Since Roy never knew exactly where he was, because Ed moved so much, he couldn't write.

Now, as he waited in the cold for the bi-weekly postal drop-off, he still expected that up-to-date letter, only to be disappointed. Where Ed was... no letters would not come.

Without them… it was terribly lonely.


End file.
